


Echo or Burn

by Roven



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This didn't quite work out like I wanted it to.</p></blockquote>





	Echo or Burn

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/6129203061/)

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite work out like I wanted it to.


End file.
